


You’ve Got A Friend in Me

by Purple_FreeSia



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_FreeSia/pseuds/Purple_FreeSia
Summary: Koeun and Yiyang might loathe each other to the bones, but who says that they can’t be friends at the end of the day?
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Xu Yi Yang, Ko Eunji | Koeun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Ko Eunji | Koeun/Mark Lee (NCT), Koeun/Xu Yi Yang





	You’ve Got A Friend in Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite SRG pairing, hope you like it too.

Hogwarts is fun, although sometimes Koeun doesn’t think so. Sometimes she feels that opinion is overrated. Sure, Hogwarts is fun, thanks to her friends (mostly), Prof. McGonagall, and all the subjects she loves. But when it comes to certain 5th year Slytherin girl, Koeun might have a very different opinion. Her name is Xu Yiyang and Koeun is pretty sure that she should change her name to “Cruella” or change her surname to “Mean”. It fits her more, Koeun commented the other day and successfully brought some hysterical laughter from Mark, Hina, and Yerim.  
Koeun never knows that she could loathe (well, hate is a strong word so Mark suggested her to use another word) anyone like she does to Yiyang. Well, sometimes she wants to choke Yeri for pranking her but seriously Xu Yiyang is on another level of aggravating. Koeun realizes that she has the bragging right considering that she’s a brilliant student, a qualified seeker, not to mention that she’s gracefully pretty. Long story short, Xu Yiyang is anything but a down-to-earth person. Her habits are including looking down on people, keeping her head above the clouds, and making Koeun’s life miserable.  
All of this vengeful drama started when Xu Yiyang intentionally jinx Johnny’s broom, causing the Gryffindor’s very own quidditch team captain to fall down and eventually be sent to St. Mungo for further treatment. It made Gryffindor team members lost their confidence, but Johnny still can joke about it and say that maybe he needed some rest after playing non-stop for the whole season, especially when he’s also the part of Quidditch World Cup Tournament team. Koeun was anonymously chosen as the team captain and become Johnny’s momentary replacement, after Johnny jokingly said that she could make a very great team captain.  
“Congratulations!!” Yerim throws confetti right in front of Koeun’s face while Mark and Taeyong give her excited applause.  
“Thanks, guys.” Koeun smiles weakly, trying to get rid of the confetti in her hair and face.  
“You don’t seem so happy. Isn’t being quidditch captain one of your Christmas wish?” Mark asks concernedly while helping Koeun getting rid of the red confetti on her ponytail.  
“I’m just thinking about Johnny.” Koeun answers, smiling to Mark who is ruffling her hair lovingly.  
“He’s going to be fine,” Mark keeps ruffling Koeun’s hair and gives her an assuring smile, “you don’t have to so worry about him.” Koeun nods weakly.  
“Get a room, you two!” Yerim pretends that she wants to puke after seeing her best friends act a little too intimate for her liking.  
“Don’t be such a party pooper, Yerim-ah,” Taeyong pats Yerim’s shoulder, “anyway, I bought a cauldron cake from Honeydukes to celebrate your momentary promotion, Eun-ah. Let’s eat it together!”  
***  
“Okay, guys. Take five!” Koeun orders the rest of Gryffindor’s quidditch team. Little that she knows, the Slytherin team has arrived at the field.  
“Who allowed Koeun to give orders to the team?” Yiyang asks curiously.  
“Oh, you haven’t heard the news that Koeun is the newest captain of Gryffindor’s team, have you?” Yuta replies.  
“You were saying?!” Yiyang shrieks in surprise after hearing Yuta’s explanation about Koeun and Gryffindor quidditch team.  
“Yeah, she’s been appointed to be the team captain by Johnny himself.”  
“Is it temporary?” Yiyang asks him again. Yuta shrugs his shoulder. Yiyang groans angrily.  
“What’s the difference though? Johnny is like the soul of their team. They’re basically dead without him.” Ten comments, not understanding how could the great Xu Yiyang seems so daunted with the fact that Koeun is being the captain of the team with less to no chance to win.  
“You know nothing about her!” Yiyang replies. She knows that Koeun is not someone you can underestimate. She’s not only a good beater (She almost hit Doyoung with bludger at the last match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw) but also a great leader (or soon-to-be, because Yiyang can see that she has a leadership quality in her).  
Soon after Koeun gets down from her broom and walks towards the Slytherins, Yiyang also walks towards her and gives her signature smirk to Koeun, only to hide her dismay.  
“Congratulations, Eun-ah,” Yiyang pats her shoulder, “Why don’t you tell me earlier that you’ve been appointed to replace Johnny momentarily?”  
“Thanks, Xu Yiyang,” Koeun gets rid of Yiyang’s hand from her shoulder, “Our practice will end in 15 minutes. We will walk out of the field ourselves so don’t bother rushing us away.” Koeun glares at Yiyang. Honestly, she wants to put a deadly spell on her so badly after what she did to Johnny, but she can’t let the precious points are taken out of her house just because she’s feeding her anger. As much as Koeun hates to admit it, Taeyeon, her head girl, was right. There’s no point of arguing with Slytherins. They will win easily with their cunning mind, and leave Gryffindor miserable.  
“You don’t need to rush, Eunnie. Take your time…” Yiyang replies. Koeun then walks away so she doesn’t have to see Yiyang’s gorgeous-slash-aggravating smiling face (yeah, Koeun detests Yiyang with all her might but she can’t deny how beautiful she is).  
“I can’t wait to be head-to-head with you on the fields. I think it’s going to be a great match.” Koeun stops her steps after hearing Yiyang’s words.  
“Yeah, I guess so. Unless you or your peons jinx our broom again and make your team win unfairly.” Koeun turns around and replies Yiyang boldly leaving Yiyang surprisingly speechless.  
“Come on, guys. Time’s up. Let’s go! Our Slytherin friends need to practice now!” Koeun then walks out the field with her team leaving the grumpy Yiyang and her team.  
***  
“Koeun, wait!” Koeun turns around only to find out that Donghyuck is gasping for breath.  
“Oh, Hi, Donghyuck… Are you alright?” Koeun beams weakly.  
“Yeah, I want to give you this.” Donghyuck hands her favorite chocolate cauldron to her.  
“Thanks.” Koeun’s eyes glisten in delight.  
“I think you’re going to be a great quidditch captain just like Johnny, Eun-ah. You just need time and more practice. One more thing, you also need an inner-peace by not thinking about Xu Yiyang.” Donghyuck smiles; his smiling eyes catch Koeun’s eyes immediately. Koeun subconsciously smiles with him.  
“I will not let her hurt you…” Donghyuck looks at her right in the eyes. Koeun awkwardly tries to look the other way.  
“Thanks again, Donghyuck. Anyway, what’s in your hand?” Koeun cheekily asks after taking a glimpse at a crumpled paper in his hand, “May I know it?”  
“It’s just a message from Jaemin from the Potions Class before,” Donghyuck stammers, he rumples the paper, “it’s not important.”  
“Okay. Thanks for the chocolate. I’ve got to go. The practice will start in 30 minutes. See you, Donghyuck.” Koeun bids him a goodbye.  
“See you.” Honestly, Donghyuck doesn’t want this conversation to end this quickly, but he has to let Koeun go for now. When Koeun has gone, he opens the rumpled paper in his hand again.  
I’ll try to ask you out again later-Donghyuck says to himself and puts the rumpled paper in his pocket. The paper actually reads, “Let’s go to Honeydukes this Saturday at 6 P.M”, too bad Donghyuck has suddenly loses his courage to even gives the paper to Koeun. Maybe later he will find the courage to finally ask her out.  
***  
“Miss Xu, it is not a dittany or burning bush. Take a look at your book again and bring me a dittany or burning bush!” Prof. Sprout gives Yiyang a pat on her shoulder.  
“Alright, professor.” Yiyang sighs desperately. She honestly does not hate Herbology, but she is not familiar with all those plants. She thought that she will be more familiar with those plants as time goes by, but five years in Hogwarts clearly doesn’t change the fact that it is difficult for Yiyang to even remember the name of those plants, let alone understanding their uses.  
“I’m going to fail my O.W.L.” Yiyang mutters under her breath while flipping through her Herbology books in frustration. Thirty minutes later the Herbology class is over, but Yiyang still sits on her seat, looking so done with her life.  
“Could you tell me how to excel in this subject?” Yiyang asks Sicheng, the Hufflepuff newest prefect who happens to be her classmate in Herbology class and other classes. She just stares at Sicheng in awe when he is successfully replanting mandrakes. She is waiting for the answer, but nothing comes out of Sicheng’s mouth.  
“Dong Sicheng!!” Yiyang calls his name, a little loudly.  
“Are you talking to me?”  
“No, I was talking to the plants,” Yiyang groans in frustration, “of course, I’m talking to you! Why are you not answering?” Sicheng wants to answer her question but Yiyang impatiently cuts him off by saying,  
“Is it because of the ridiculous Slytherins don’t talk to Hufflepuffs rule? I know you’re a prefect and you have to adhere to rules, written or not, but don’t you think that it’s so silly it should be erased?”  
“No, honestly, I would love talking to you, but aren’t you afraid that Bae Juhyun might end up slaughtering you when she finds out that you’re talking to a hufflepuff? I just don’t want to get you in trouble, especially in trouble with your beloved head girl.”  
“I’m not afraid of the Bae Juhyun,” Yiyang blurts out, obviously lying, “She’s not that scary.”  
“Are you sure about that?” Sicheng chuckles in amusement after catching Yiyang red-handed of lying.  
“Well, she might look intimidating, but I’m more afraid of failing my O.W.L.,” Yiyang takes a deep breath before looking at Sicheng in the eyes and asking, “could you help me learning herbology? Don’t worry about Bae Juhyun; she can slaughter me later after the exam.”  
Sicheng cackles a bit before nodding in agreement, and then he says, “I’ll wait for you tomorrow at the library. You can come after your quidditch practice.”  
“Thanks, Sicheng.”  
“You are so welcome.”  
***  
“Hey, Capt. How do you feel?” Mark asks with a cheeky smile. Koeun tidies up his robes and says,  
“Agitated…”  
“Don’t be so nervous. It’s like our regular game despite your position as captain. Relax, Eun-ah.” Mark puts his right hand on her right shoulder to give her strength.  
“I’m trying to not get too nervous…” Koeun smiles keep walking to her team, “I wish no one would get hurt. Take care, guys. Let’s do our best!” Koeun cheers her team up and they shout, “GO GRYFFINDOR!”  
Koeun smiles, feeling relieved a bit despite the continuous loud thump her heart made. Until someone catches her eyes,  
“Donghyuck, where are your teammates?” Koeun shrieks in surprise after seeing Donghyuck stands in front of her with a grin on his face.  
“I come earlier to wish you good luck. Take care, Capt. Please, don’t get hurt. You know, Ten will not let anyone escape from his sight.” Donghyuck pats her shoulder lightly.  
“Right back at you…” Koeun gives him a warm smile.  
“I was looking for you, turns out you’re already here!” Yuta shows up. Donghyuck and Koeun have to stop their conversation when Yuta and the rest of Slytherin team have arrived.  
“I thought you’ve already been here.” Replies Donghyuck. He started to follow Yuta and the rest of the team to the opposite side of Gryffindor team.  
“Congrats on your new appointed team captain, though I doubt that the decision will change anything regarding this game.” Yuta says after looking at Koeun. There’s an obvious sneer in his words, but Koeun and the rest of Gryffindor team choose to ignore him.  
“I started to feel bad for Johnny for missing a game and might have to witness the failure of his team.” Ten scoffs while the rest of Slytherin team, minus Donghyuck laughs out loud. Koeun tries her best not to pull out her wand and gives Yuta and Ten ‘a lesson’.  
“Just get your head on the game, guys. Let them see who will win this.” Yiyang gives Koeun a gorgeous sly smirk when she makes a brief eye contact.  
“The game will start in no time. I count on you guys.” Koeun cheers for her team once more, ignoring the loud jeer from the Slytherin team. The rest of Gryffindor Team nods their heads in agreement.  
“You know what to do right, guys? Let’s win this game!” Yuta gives the encouragement to his team before they all fly out the room to the quidditch pitch.  
***  
“Welcome to the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.” Doyoung, the appointed commentator, announces the beginning of the game, “All players have arrived on the field.” The spectators cheer for both of the team.  
“Focus on the snitch, we’ll take it from here.” Ten says to Yiyang. Yiyang nods vigorously.  
“I count on you, Mark. Get the snitch before Yiyang gets it.” Koeun gives Mark a light taps on his right hand. Mark gives her a warm smile and a ‘trust me’ look; Koeun smiles as well meanwhile Donghyuck tries to ignore the scene which happens in front of his eyes between Mark and Koeun to focus on the game. He might be care a lot about Koeun but he can’t let his team down.  
“The golden snitch and bludger have released,” Doyoung continues his speech, “And now Madam Hooch, as our referee today, will throw the quaffle.” Then Madam Hooch throws the quaffle to the air.  
“The quaffle has been thrown. The game has begun. Good luck for both team and remember to play fairly, guys!” Doyoung’s words were followed by loud cheers and applauses from the spectators.  
Donghyuck got the quaffle first. He holds the red ball and flies to the goal post. He then throws the quaffle to score a goal, but the quaffle is caught by the Gryffindor keeper, Taeyong. Slytherin is failed in scoring their first goal. Donghyuck flicks his tongue in annoyance but Yuta pats his back and mouths, “try again later!”. The score board is showing 100 points VS 100 points for both of Slytherin and Gryffindor when Koeun sees the bludger comes to her way; reflexively she swings her bludger bat. Honestly, she didn’t mean it to hurt anyone. She just wants to stop it from possibly hurting her but Yiyang’s painful howl makes her realize one thing that it could hurt anyone else. The bludger has successfully hit Yiyang’s shoulder and makes her lose her balance. Yiyang falls to the ground with a loud thud which makes her whimpers in pain.  
“Yiyang!” Jaemin shrieks in panic. Koeun’s fear has come true. The bludger has hurt someone else and it happens to be Xu Yiyang.  
She might want to take a revenge on Yiyang for jinxing Johnny’s broom but she never meant to hurt her this way. Koeun subconsciously flies low to check out Yiyang’s condition before Doyoung announced,  
“Mark Lee has caught the golden snitch. 150 points for Gryffindor and they officially win this game. Congratulations, Gryffindor team!” loud cheers and applauses were given to Gryffindor. All of the players have come down from their broomstick to the ground of quidditch pitch. The Gryffindor team runs to congratulate Mark while the Slytherin team runs to see whether Yiyang hurts severely. Koeun, herself, is happy and it still feels like a dream to her, but when she looks at Yiyang still whimpering in pain she suddenly feels like going through a guilt trip. She walks towards the Slytherin team after releasing herself from the group hug, but a loud call from Mark stops her from walking.  
“Koeun-ah!” Mark gives her a high five, “We did it!!” Mark squeals in joy.  
“Yes, we did it! Great job, Mark!!” Koeun gives him a proud smile.  
“Great job, captain!” Mark ruffles her hair and hugs her tightly. She is happy, to be honest, but when the rest of Slytherin team are busy helping Yiyang to get up, she can feel the guilt is creeping to her heart.  
“Come on, guys. We got to celebrate this!” Johnny is calling them to go out of the field. Mark is finally letting her go, still with a big smile on his face he tries to drag her out of the field.  
“I’ll catch you guys later.” Koeun says. Mark nods and lets her hand go. Mark is already a little bit far away from her when she let out a loud sigh.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be happier than this?” She can hear Donghyuck is giggling behind her.  
“I know, but Yiyang…” Koeun looks at him. There’s an indisputable gloom in her eyes.  
“Yiyang will be fine,” Donghyuck cuts her off, “congrats, Capt.”  
“Thanks.” Koeun tries to hide her wary behind a smile.  
“Let’s go to honeydukes tomorrow, my treat!” Donghyuck ruffles his hair nervously, “they said that sweets can heal broken heart. So, would you like to go with me?” He bites his lower lips, waiting for Koeun’s answer. Koeun just nods while smiling and Donghyuck doesn’t know that he could be this happy.  
***  
“Looks like you’ve got an uninvited visitor.” Yiyang follows Yuta’s eyes which directed to the awkwardly standing Koeun. Koeun fidgets her fingers on the handle of the fruit basket she brought for Yiyang.  
“She seems to have many things in her mind.” Yuta continues his words but Koeun still stands in front of the door without moving an inch.  
“You sound like Prof. Trelawney when she read your tea dregs.” Ten chuckles, followed by Yiyang. Yuta flicks his tongue in annoyance.  
“Do you need something, Koeun?” Yiyang asks without looking at Koeun’s direction. Koeun then walks to get closer to Yiyang’s bed only to start feeling even guiltier when she looks at Yiyang’s bruised arm.  
“I need to talk to you…” Koeun pauses for a while, “privately…” She continues before Yiyang could say “you can say it in front of my Slytherin Squads”.  
“See you, Yiyang. Have a good rest.” Yuta pats Yiyang’s shoulder.  
“I won’t tell Irene about it. You know, she’s been warning you since she found out about you and Sicheng.” Ten whispers while smiling cheekily. Yiyang bids her friends goodbye when both of them walks out of St. Mungo.  
“How are you?” Koeun puts the fruit basket on the table next to Yiyang’s bed.  
“I’m fine. Other than bruised arms and legs, I’m totally fine.” Yiyang answers, coldly, as usual.  
“I’m sorry that the bludger hit you. I’m sorry for making you injured,” Koeun blurts out, “I didn’t mean to hurt you…”  
“Hey, that’s your job as a beater, right? Why do you have to get into an unnecessary guilt trip because of it?” Yiyang subconsciously cackles, “Ten never says sorry to anyone he hits during the game.”  
“I just want to say sorry. I never sent someone to St. Mungo before,” Koeun takes a deep breath, ”Mark said that you deserve it but I still feel guilty. So, I decided to pay you a visit.”  
There’s a awkward silence between them before Koeun decided to leave Yiyang to let her rest,  
“Get well soon. Wish you to see you back in the game as soon as possible.” Koeun waves her arms awkwardly to Yiyang before stepping out of her room.  
“Please, tell Johnny I’m sorry for jinxing his broom…” Yiyang makes Koeun stops her steps and turns around to face her again, “And congratulations for the official promotion, captain!” Koeun beams radiantly to Yiyang and vice versa. Koeun then mouths a “thank you” and leaves Yiyang. Bae Juhyun might annihilate her later for “talking to Gryffindors (or Hufflepuffs)”, but at least she has new friends now and she couldn’t be more grateful for them. So hey, it’s worth it.  
***


End file.
